Queen to Your King
by Kionkitchee
Summary: "I wanna be your Queen!" Hinata shouted out of nowhere to Kageyama who was about to jump serve yet failed to do so. KageHina. Shounen ai. Warnings inside. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!


**Queen to Your King**

Haikyuu fanfiction by Kyou Kionkitchee

 **Disclaimer:** It's not mine. Haikyuu belongs to its respective owner. I was just borrowing it for my own fun.

 **Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyo, slight DaiSuga and others

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Warnings:** Shounen ai, soft yaoi, OOC, grammar mistakes (English isn't my mother language), typo(s), plot bunny, short oneshot. **Don't like don't read!**

 **Summary:** "I wanna be your _Queen_!" Hinata shouted out of nowhere to Kageyama who was about to jump serve yet failed to do so.

 **A/N:** This is my first Haikyuu fanfic. I really love KageHina since the beginning of their interaction. They're so similar to each other and I can't help but think "Yes! Definitely a stupid sweet couple!" while grinning maniacally. Not to mention that Kageyama was a _King of the Court_ courtesy to his former teammates who hated him and thought he was such a tyrannical one, but Hinata called him that for his amazing talent on the court. Don't you think Hinata wants to be his reliable rival, partner, and friend? Or else… _Queen_?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Queen to Your King**

 **© Kyou Kionkitchee)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I wanna be your queen!"

It was a chilly morning when everyone at Karasuno Volleyball team heard that shout. They were preparing themselves for today's practice and doing some warm-ups when they saw their second shortest member walked into the gym and strode through a black haired setter who was about to jump serve yet failed to do so. Then, they heard it again.

"I wanna be your queen!"

Cue crows' roars in the middle of the night.

"WOOAAHH! SHOUYO, THAT'S VERY BRAVE OF YOU!" yelled Nishinoya somewhat happily.

"WAY TO GO, HINATA!" Tanaka cheered while pumping his fist to the air. Sugawara and Asahi were stunned beside him with blushing cheeks. Sawamura, who was standing near them, just shook his head and smiled.

Tsukishima snickered. "Well well, _King_ ," he regarded Kageyama, "looks like you found your _Queen_ ~" Yamaguchi giggled beside him. Others joined their euphoria.

While almost everybody _stated_ their _opinions_ , Kageyama was still in his failed-to-jump-serve position, trying to process the decoy's words. His sharp eyes narrowed as if he was angry then asked, "What… did you say?" in a low husky voice.

Hinata took a step backward in fear. "I… I said I wanna be your queen!" He said determinedly. Brown eyes stared thoroughly the setter ones, conveying his thought inside which is… pure?

Kageyama blinked twice before tilting his head a bit. "Queen of… what?" asked him confusedly.

The ginger haired decoy then fisted the setter's shirt with both hands. "You're the _King of the Court_ , the setter who controls the game, right? We do quick hits, right? We're _duo-freak-quick-hits_ , right? You toss to me and I spike your tosses! I can run anywhere on the court, avoid the blockers, wait for your tosses, and then hit them! Right? Right! RIGHT!?" At this point, Hinata leaned sooo very close to Kageyama who refused to back down, which makes their faces in only an inch distance.

"… So?"

"SO!" Hinata glomped the taller guy. "I'm the right person to be YOUR queen! I can move everywhere without restraints!" His arms wrapped themselves on Kageyama's waist since he was too short to link his hands over the latter's shoulders.

"WOOAAHH! NICE, SHOUYO! YOU'RE THE MAN!" Nishinoya then laughed as he hit Asahi on his back, made the said man flinched.

"THE KING'S BEEN CLAIMED BY THE QUEEN!" Tanaka joined Nishinoya while clutching his stomach that started to feel pain from too much laugh. Sugawara and Sawamura tried to stifle their laugh.

"How very interesting… and disgusting." Tsukishima didn't know whether to feel amused or throw up sarcastically. Yamaguchi kept giggling with the rest of the team.

Kageyama, who was still in Hinata's makeshift prison, glared at the team then turned to the shorter boy. "If you mean you want to be a _queen_ on the court who can run freely and receive tosses from a setter, that's no different from your usual role: a Perfect Decoy. Moreover, you can't be MY queen since Sugawara-san is practically the official setter of Karasuno in the first place. If I'm not on the court, you'll receive tosses from Sugawara-san. In brief, there's no reason for you to be a queen to setters because there are other spikers who will hit our tosses," explained him.

All the laughter died down. The ball of spirit who captured the lone moon was stunned. He slowly loosened his arms but yet to let the setter go. "What do you mean? Sugawara-san isn't a king. He's an angel with motherly figure!" said Hinata. The mention man blushed heavily. "When Sugawara-san plays setter, he treats the others like a mother to her own children. He knows the right thing to do to make them bring out their full potential in a comfortable zone. It's just like a soothing mother from heaven!" He really didn't realize that his words might or might not turn Sugawara to a helplessly embarrassed man in the world. "You, on the other hand, are a tyrant king! You command your people without merci! You control them as you wish! You force them to be as good as what you need! You won't ever toss to useless people whom you think insignificant for victory! You rile them to be more and more and more and more and more! You—"

"—have a death wish, _huh_?"

"NOO! I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!" Hinata tried to bash his fear for receiving Kageyama's deadly glare. "What I wanna say is that the 'they' I mentioned before is ME! Do you understand?" At the end of his word, the decoy was panting. And again, silence.

Kageyama attempted to decipher Hinata's explanation. He ran through it again and again till his brain managed to reveal its meaning. When he came to a conclusion, he couldn't help a slight blush on his cheek. "So… basically… you mean that I was the one who pushes you through your limit—"

"—Out of my limit," corrected Hinata.

"Okay, _out of_ your limit, makes you to be a better player, monitors your every movement, and leads you to break the opponents' wall?" Kageyama hesitantly said. He saw the shorter boy nodded. "What about the others? Don't you think they might be the same… err, having been under pressure while I was the setter?"

Hinata shook his head. "They have their own _king_."

Kageyama raised his left eyebrow. "Sugawara-san?"

"Sawamura-san." The captain and the other setter were blushing madly.

"Tanaka-senpai?"

"Kiyoko-san." The bald guy screamed their manager's name while the said manager acted indifferently.

"Asahi-san?"

"Nishinoya-senpai." The libero grinned wickedly while the ace of the team wanted to bury himself in the deepest hole ever.

Amused, Kageyama then proceeded to other middle blocker's name. "… Tsukishima?"

"Yamaguchi, of course!" As Hinata exclaimed that, the tallest player started to approach him with an intention to kill. Yamaguchi stopped him though. "Anyway, you see my point! What's your answer?" He demanded an answer to his very first question.

"What question?" asked the black haired setter. "You never asked, just proposed," added him.

"THE KING WANTS TO BE ASKED! HOLY SHEEEAAATTHH!" Tanaka getting more excited.

"GO AND ASK HIM OUT, SHOUYOOOO!" Nishinoya cheered again. His chosen words made Sugawara blushed more and Sawamura scratch his fine temple awkwardly.

Hinata glanced at his seniors before going back to Kageyama. "Would you let me be your official Queen, King of the Court?" He asked before ducking his head in a shy manner. He felt like confessing to a potential lover.

"Literally or figuratively?" Kageyama asked back. It was clear an amusement plays on his face.

Confused, Hinata answered, "Both, maybe?" He didn't really know the meaning behind those two choices. Regardless, he already answered and something in Kageyama's eyes glinted.

"Once you fully dedicated yourself to be MY _Queen_ , there's no return, no way out. Are you sure?"

Firmly nodded, Hinata said, "Of course!"

Satisfied, Kageyama smirked. "Very well. Welcome to my kingdom, O My Queen of Decoy~"

The others didn't know what those duo-freaks were talking about anymore. While the shorter boy jumping gleefully in innocent happiness because his role leveled up from a mere decoy to a queen of decoy, the taller boy stared at him with _another_ intention behind that sly smirk he curved on his lips. They didn't know and probably didn't even want to know. None the less, that day was remarked as the birth of a Queen to _The_ King of the Court, a perfect match to rule a kingdom named Karasuno Volleyball team…

and personally for Kageyama Tobio himself.

Did Hinata realize that? What do you think?

 **-.-.-END-.-.-**

Thanks for reading my first fanfic in Haikyuu fandom. Were there many unanswered questions like what triggered Hinata to be Kageyama's queen, or what exactly Kageyama's hidden meaning when asking "literally or figuratively?", or what's with Sugawara and Sawamura's reactions, or anything else? Feel free to imagine, Pals. ^^

Review and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Don't bother with flames!

 **_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
